


Rendez-vous

by Sylvalum



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Old Friends, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: "Donna, it's been…" Sonic blanks for a moment. "It's been six years. Of course I've changed."





	Rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missplayer30](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Missplayer30).



> written in 2018

A bell jingles as Sonic steps inside of the cosy little café, and he almost immediately spots the one he's supposed to be meeting. Madonna Garnet, with a military haircut and a whole new attitude, waves at him from a table next to the windows. Sonic smiles and goes over to her.

"Hey, Madonna!" He greets, flopping down in the chair across from her.

"That's Agent Garnet to you now," she teases, but Sonic's eyebrows go up.

"Wow, shoot – you made it into GUN?"

She throws out her hands in a _ta-dah_ gesture, and grins. Sonic grins back, and he's pretty sure this was the reason she was so eager to meet with him.

"That's amazing." Sonic may not especially like GUN as an organisation, but he's always going to be supportive of a friend. "You've become an agent. It's been… a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Madonna looks at him, and then she gazes out the window. "You know… back then?"

"Yeah?"

"It was terrifying – shit, it was bad-" she snorts. "But- ok, so I hate Dr Eggman. But I think being captured really…" Her expression changes, minutely. "You know how they say trauma makes you grow?"

Sonic chuckles. "Yes. And _I_ think it's mostly-"

"-bullshit, right?" Madonna looks up, and their eyes meet. They both snort. "But still. That experience changed me. I wanted to see the world, I started thinking. And then I left the archipelago."

"I think the city fits you better."

"I know! I don't want to go back. But I hate that it was Eggman who made me realise… my potential, or something."

"Hey," Sonic says, gently. "My brother, Tails, didn't believe in himself until he was forced to fight alone. And then he disabled a missile that otherwise would've destroyed Station Square! I know a girl, Elise, who didn't think she could do anything significant. And then Eggman attacked her kingdom, and she stood up and _fought back_." Sonic pauses. "I mean – I think we all have a story like that. I think we _all_ only need something to force us to… see what we really can do."

Madonna blinks at him. "Sheesh, haven't you gotten wise?"

"Nah, I've just seen too many places." Sonic winks.

Madonna huffs out a breath. " _And_ you've started talking more. You've changed, too."

"Donna, it's been…" Sonic blanks for a moment. "It's been six years. Of course I've changed."

"I think it suits you." He raises an eyebrow. "Your way of looking at things – it suits you."

"Thanks?" Sonic shrugs. And then he fixes his eyes on her. "But Donna – you've _really_ changed. You've become so much stronger."

"I'm an independent woman now; I don't need no man…" She chuckles. "Thanks for contacting me, by the way. It's been good to see you."

"Likewise." Sonic smiles. "And I _love_ your new haircut..."


End file.
